Enjoy the show
by daisiesarethefrendliestflowers
Summary: Emma is away from Will. But hey, there's always Skype, right? Shameless smut.


_Thanks to the awesome __ladies of _**pillsburytextsfromlastnight** for the inspiratio_n_

_I don't own Glee. If I did, it'd be on HBO and Will and Emma would be getting it on. A lot._

"So how did your morning go? Come on, entertain me. I'm bored."

He chuckled. "Not too bad. Sue is so busy with her new political mission she has only had time to ask me if I shaved a poodle and used its hair on my head, but then had to go."

She laughed. "That's a new one." She sat down on the bed, shifting her laptop to be right in front of her on the dresser. "Can you still see me like this?"

He grinned. "Yep. I love skype. But I wish you were here."

She sighed. "I know. Two days. We can make it two more days, right?"

He took a deep breath. She had left three days before to be with her parents in Virginia, to help her mom who had undergone a minor surgery- nothing bad, but she had wanted to spend a few days over there to make sure everything was ok. He had offered to go with her, but Figgins had trapped him with some PTA organization issues and he couldn't refuse.

When he had driven her to the airport, he knew he'd miss her, of course he knew that. But he had no idea of how much, exactly. He didn't know in advance he'd spend two hours on his first alone night staring at the TV without really watching it, mindlessly hugging a couch cushion, drinking beer, wondering what she was doing, and laughing at himself at the realization of his neediness. Jeez, he missed her.

And now, three days later, neither could stand the thought of having to wait 48 more hours before seeing each other again. Well. 46 hours and 28 minutes, if his watch was right.

"We can make it. But don't think I'm letting you out of my sight for the weekend."

She laughed, the sound filling his empty classroom as it had not his apartment in the past three nights.

They had finally taken the ultimate step in their relationship, having sex about a month before. He had been almost terrified that night, afraid of scaring her, of being too forward, but she had surprised him, daring and sexy as he had only rarely allowed himself to imagine her. They had spent almost every night together ever since, and he had never been happier. It was almost as if Emma had to make up for all the years she had waited, and he had found himself more than once staring in awe at the vixen hovering over him, always ready to cuddle her to sleep when it was all over and she was again his sweet, shy Emma, snuggling up to his chest as if there was no other place she'd rather be.

"What? Do you think I'm kidding? Just wait 'till Friday night and you'll see..."

She giggled again, throwing her head a little back, the v-cut of her plain pink top exposing her cleavage in front of the camera, and he did a double take, gripping the edge of his desk tightly.

Suddenly, a sound startled them both and made him groan. The bell was signalling the end of his free period and the beginning of his next class. He sighed. "I have to go..."

She had only time to wave at him before he shoved his laptop closed, without turning it off, as he saw a flood of students filing into the class, some already bored, others nervously going trough their notes one last time before their Spanish test.

He waited until they had all taken their places, and got up. "All right guys, you know the drill. Notes and books off, no looking at your neighbor, you know they're gonna flunk it anyway."

They all laughed nervously, and in less than five minutes he was sitting back at his desk, casting glances around to make sure nobody was trying to cheat.

He was getting some sheet music for Glee club out of his bag when he felt his right thigh vibrate with an incoming text message.

_"Open your Mac and turn the volume off."_

He raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend's text, but did what she said nonetheless, wondering what was about to go down.

When he logged back on skype, he could only see a sheet of paper, reading:_"Sound off?" _

He waited until her face appeared back on screen before nodding imperceptibly, and she grinned, writing something else and showing it to him.

_"Enjoy the show…"_

He blinked twice as she turned around, walking a few steps back so that her body was visible to him down to her belly. She was fumbling with something, and when she twirled on herself to face him, he almost gasped out loud.

She had changed into a white shirt, that was now open to reveal a hint of the black lace bra she was wearing underneath.

Slowly, extremely slowly, she undid two more buttons, showing off her lingerie. He felt his blood rushing all to one place.

His eyes followed her finger as it ran on the strap on her right shoulder, and down to the upper edge of the fabric, running on the -he knew- smooth skin of her chest, before glancing up at him and sneaking her index finger inside a cup, lightly teasing her own nipple, staring at him, both amused and turned on by the expression in his eyes.

Her hands moved back to the last few buttons of her shirt, and she slowly undid each one, popping them open and running her fingertips on her belly, down to the edge of what he assumed to be panties... Or maybe shorts? Or... Nothing at all? He gulped audibly at the thought, and, raising his eyes, he caught sight of Quinn staring at him with a weird look on her face, lowering her eyes as soon as she caught his glance.

He scratched his throat, looking around at his students, but they seemed mostly busy with their papers, a couple staring bored out of the window. He went back to his personal show.

She had waited for him to be back, and then slid off the white shirt, one sleeve after the other, her hands running down her belly. She took a step back, and then he could see her whole body, as she carelessly dropped the shirt to the floor, and she was wearing a set of black lacy bra and panties, almost see-through, he could clearly make out the shadow of her nipples. His hands gripped the edge of his chair for a second, his fingers closing on his thigh as he wished he could do on hers. His eyes dropped to his lap, and he almost jumped on his seat at the dimensions of the bulge in his crotch, fast shifting forward under his desk.

She smirked at his actions, and jokingly twirled on herself a couple of times, showing off her ass to him, she knew he had a soft spot for her ass and legs, and she ran her hand slowly down her thigh, and up again. Without realizing it consciously, his right hand moved under his desk, his fingertips running on the inner seam of his jeans a few times.

She unhooked her bra, freeing first one breast, and then the other, leaning forward a bit to take the garment completely off, and he had seen her chest so many times lately, but that first peek of her nipples made him groan, and he had to hide the sound taking a swig from the water bottle he kept by his side.

Her right index slowly ran on a breast, circling her nipple a few times, until it stood up, dark and hard.

She cast a glance at his face on her screen before reserving the same treatment to her other breast, biting her lower lip and closing her eyes at the sensation she was provoking to herself.

She walked slowly closer to the camera, sitting on a chair in front of her laptop, and crossing her legs over the desk, so that he had a clear shot of her thighs, down to her knees. His hand in his crotch suddenly clasped his pants for a moment, as he imagined running his fingers on her creamy skin.

He hardly remembered his location, or the twenty pairs of eyes bored enough on their tests to catch up on the slightest sign of distress, as his palm pressed more firmly on his cock, now painfully hard, his pants tighter than he could ever remember.

She ran her hand on her thighs a few times, slow and deliberate, and then she got up suddenly, and he just saw her leaning forward, her breasts dangling in front of him, the heel of his hand pressed steadily on himself, and the last thing he saw were her panties, hooked on her right index finger, and her smirk as she twirled on herself for him, her full body now on show, but then the bell rang, and he heard twenty chairs scraping the floor all at once. He had hardly time to close his skype window and realize the location of his right hand, drawing it swiftly to rest on the keyboard, before his desk was flooded by Spanish tests he didn't even remember assigning.

He waited until the last one of his students had gone off to their next class, and made a shortcut for the men's room, as fast as he could, hoping to not cross paths with anyone in the process, and fishing out his cell phone as he pushed the door open.

_"Keep your skype on tonight..."_


End file.
